Air Sports
'Air Sports '''is a group of sports in ''Wii Sports Resort that take place in the sky above Wuhu Island and Wedge Island. The sports features three minigames, which are Island Flyover, Skydiving and Dogfight. Skydiving s skydiving.]] Gameplay The goal is simple: link up with the other skydivers to form groups of five, then pose for a photograph where you can earn 1 point for every skydiver in your group, and another point for each one that's facing the camera. Eventually you'll see a meter displaying the distance you have left to skydive until you form the final formation. Fly through the rings and the final photograph will be taken. The player's skydiver is controlled directly by the movements of the Wii Remote. To fall slower, hold the Wii Remote flat. To fall faster, tilt it straight down. Tilt the remote in any other direction to move around. Once you've linked up with other skydivers, rotate the group by spinning the remote. Tips *The first photograph is taken from the viewpoint of the television, so make sure the Miis in your skydiving group are all facing toward the screen. *The second photograph is taken from the viewpoint of the skydiving photographer, so rotate the Miis to face her, not the screen! *During the final formation, flip everyone in your group onto their backs for the final photograph. This earns you many bonus points. Controls * : Move around. Stamps Island Flyover , located in the Southern Ocean Area.]] Gameplay Except for the collection of Stamps, there really is no objective to Island Flyover besides exploring the island from the air. The principal goal of the minigame is collect all the 80 iPoints by flying toward it, adding it to your list of locations. The plane is controlled by the motion of the Wii Remote, meaning that to go left you turn the remote left, to go up you point the remote toward the ceiling, etc. Jerk the remote toward the television for a short boost of speed, or hold to cut the engines. Press to fire your Balloons Blaster to pop Balloons. Press to fire your Flare if you're lost; Miguel will then fire his flare, allowing you to see where he is. Controls * : Move around. * : Use balloon blaster. * : Cut engines. * : Fire flare. Unlockable Features In base precise number of iPoints collected, the player will unlock some features. Wii Sports Resort - Air Sports Island Flyover unlockable features Air_Sports_unlockables.jpg|All the features unlocked Stamps Dogfight Gameplay In this two-player face-off, each player has a large balloon attached to the back of his or her plane indicating how many times you can be shot before the balloon pops. You start off with 20 points, and can get up to 30 points. You can also lose points if the balloon hits something (for example, a building), and you'll lose half your points if you crash. Periodically more balloons will appear at a marked location, earning you 10 additional points if you fly through them. Controls * : Move around. * : Use balloon blaster. * : Cut engines. * : Fire flare. Tips *If your flying skills are good, try to lose your opponent or make them crash by flying between buildings or in caves. *If you're down to a single balloon and you're being chased by your opponent, crash into the ground! Doing so won't take away your last balloon, and you'll be out of danger...for now. Stamps As Dogfight is solely a multiplayer game, there are no stamps. Soundtrack File:Wii_Sports_Resort_-_Air_Sports_Island_Flyover_Theme|Island Flyover's main theme File:Wii_Sports_Resort_-_Air_Sports_Island_Flyover_Results_Theme|Island Flyover results theme File:Wii Sports Resort - Air Sports Skydiving Results Theme|Skydiving results theme Wii Sports Resort - Air Sports Dogfight Results Theme|Dogfight results theme Category:Base sports Category:Wii Sports (series) Category:Quality articles Category:Air Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort's sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Minigames